


Alienation

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Disappointment, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de lo ocurrido durante su enfrentamiento con los santos de Bronce, Aiolia desea una explicación por parte de Shaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alienation

**Author's Note:**

> Para Hokuto, porque su minino es fabuloso y porque me quedé debiéndole B-day sex. Gracias por estar ahí, por las risas y las pláticas tan amenas.  
> Después de leer todo Episodio G, terminé escribiendo esto porque fue lo único para lo que dio mi inspiración.

El sonido continuo de la lluvia repiqueteando contra las ruinas era lo único que se escuchaba en esos momentos en el Santuario. Los entrenamientos habían sido suspendidos y casi todos se refugiaban en las barracas debido a la tormenta que azotaba desde hacía horas y que parecía lejos de terminar.

La mirada de Aiolia permanecía fija en el cielo, incluso cuando su atención estaba centrada en aguzar sus demás sentidos. La inquietud que sintió al percibir el cosmos exangüe de los Santos de Bronce le hizo crispar su mano en un puño. A su lado, Mu parecía percibir lo mismo que él; sin embargo, el Santo de Aries parecía tan impasible como siempre. Sólo un brillo peculiar en su mirada denotaba su preocupación. Leo se debatía entre intentar convencer a Mu una vez más o simplemente ignorar las advertencias anteriores.

Cuando decidió que haría un último intento se dio cuenta de que Mu había girado su rostro para ver algo. Aldebarán, Milo y Shaka caminaban hasta donde se encontraban. La mirada de Milo y su forma de andar hicieron que una sonrisa discreta se dibujara en sus labios. Aparentemente no era el único que encontraba inconcebible el permanecer de pie sin hacer nada mientras la vida de la diosa estaba en peligro.

El Santo de Escorpio bajó las escaleras y giró su rostro para dirigirle una mirada significativa a Aiolia antes de volver a encarar a Mu.

—Si Aiolia y yo vamos y nos unimos a su lucha podemos derrotar a los siete generales fácilmente. Así Seiya y los otros no tendrán que morir. Deberías de saber eso Mu.

Por un momento Milo parecía mucho más apasionado de lo que lo había visto desde la muerte de Camus, por lo que no se molestó al escuchar que éste deseaba que ambos salieran del Santuario; por el contrario, le causó cierta sensación de satisfacción nacida de la camaradería que nunca antes se habría imaginado que compartiría con Escorpio.

—¿Por qué no podemos hacer eso? ¿Qué es lo que está pensando el Maestro? ¡Dímelo!

La urgencia en la voz de Milo le hizo fruncir el ceño. Él mismo ya había intentado disuadir a Mu para que le dejara pasar por Aries e ir en busca de los Santos de Bronce con el fin de ayudarles. Pero éste último había sido inamovible, las órdenes eran claras y ninguno de ellos podía abandonar el Santuario.

Aiolia exhaló frustrado,  incapaz de contener la impotencia comenzó a caminar en dirección de la salida a los doce templos.

—No puedo permanecer más aquí sin hacer nada. Iré y me uniré a los Santos de bronce.

Mu se movió inmediatamente y se colocó frente a él, impidiéndole el paso y mirándole con la misma firmeza con la que había refutado sus intentos pasados.

—Aiolia, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —El tono que estaba usando hizo que la quijada de Leo se tensara—. Si no cambias tu modo de pensar, tendré que matarte… por ser un traidor al rebelarte contra Atenea.

El rostro de Aiolia, quien había estado observando a Milo durante un instante, se volvió en dirección de Mu, y apenas logrando contenerse de gritarle, preguntó:

—¿Escuché bien? ¿Acaso dijiste que me matarías?

La voz del santo de Leo era suave y su tono apenas insinuaba incredulidad y decepción, si bien su rostro permanecía inexpresivo. En cambio, las facciones de Mu se suavizaron, lo mismo que su mirada, como si tratara de explicarle y pedirle disculpas al mismo tiempo.

—No quiero, pero tendría que hacerlo.

—¡Mu! —Aiolia no pudo evitar levantar la voz, indignado ante la ciega necedad de Aries por evitar que salieran y ayudaran a los Santos de Bronce cuando estaban en riesgo no sólo sus vidas, sino la de Atenea.

Shaka había estado alerta durante toda la discusión. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero cuando había escuchado la advertencia de Mu, sólo el autocontrol que había cultivado durante años de entrenamiento evitó que los abriera. Su pulso se aceleró al escuchar la respuesta de Aiolia y se preguntó si éste sería tan testarudo como para iniciar un enfrentamiento contra Mu.

La línea de sus labios se tensó y justo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir los labios para intervenir, una voz resonó potente y autoritaria. Una voz que Shaka conocía bien y que en esos momentos encontraba desagradable.

—¡Basta! ¿Qué obtendrán de pelear entre Santos Dorados? Tenemos la obligación de hacer algo, de lo contrario, los Santos de Bronce y Atenea estarán muertos.

Milo les dirigió a todos una mirada significativa, sin reproches. Sus orbes turquesas se detuvieron apenas un segundo de más en el rostro pálido del Santo de Virgo. Para alguien menos observador habría parecido que el sexto custodio permanecía ajeno a la discusión, pero Milo podía notar la dureza detrás del rostro cuidadosamente inexpresivo. Finalmente regresó su atención a Mu y Aiolia.

—Todos nos hemos reunido aquí para pelear con todo nuestro poder y salvar a Atenea. ¿No es cierto, caballeros?

El primero en asentir fue Mu, seguido por todos los demás. El silencio fue incómodo, porque si bien estaban de acuerdo en cuál era su misión, la situación continuaba siendo la misma. Los Santos de Bronce estaban perdiendo la batalla y el cosmos de su diosa era cada vez más difícil de percibir.

Un brillo llamó la atención del Santo de Leo, quien levantó la mirada en dirección de los doce templos.

—¿Qué pasa? —El fulgor dorado fue seguido de un cosmos poderoso que Aiolia conocía de sobra—. Viene del Templo de Sagitario. Me pregunto si se dirige a salvar a los Santos de Bronce.

La voz de Leo se había suavizado y en sus labios se insinuaba una sonrisa tenue que desapareció cuando giró su rostro en dirección al Santo de Aries.

—Mu parece que ni el Maestro con todo su increíble poder pudo detener a mi hermano Aiolos.

El aludido simplemente asintió antes de dirigir su mirada al cielo, meditabundo. Por su parte, Milo se acercó hasta Aiolia para colocar su diestra sobre el hombro de aquél. Ambos compartieron una mirada de comprensión, pues apenas unas horas antes habían podido hablar de Aiolos y de todo lo que había sucedido en esos trece años. Cuando Aiolia intentó decir algo, Milo le silenció al levantar su mano con un gesto imperativo.

—No estoy listo, y no sé si algún día lo estaré.

Aiolia le miró unos momentos antes de limitarse a asentir. Después de todo, él había tenido más de una década para poder lamentarse la muerte de su hermano, años de duelo agonizante, culpable, recalcitrante en su odio. Milo había perdido a Camus unas horas antes y su amigo prefería vivir su luto en silencio y a solas, algo que Aiolia estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Por su parte, Shaka presenciaba en silencio el momento de cercanía entre sus dos compañeros con cierta incomodidad. La amistad entre Milo y Aiolia había sido algo inesperado, pero que en ningún momento le había causado verdadero disgusto. Por el contrario, después del enfrentamiento contra los titanes había notado mayor cohesión entre todos ellos, y eso era tácticamente una ventaja en el campo de batalla.

Pero después las cosas habían cambiado, de nuevo. Desde lo sucedido con los Santos de Bronce y la muerte de Saga, Aiolia se había rehusado a hablar con Shaka. Y éste no había hecho un esfuerzo verdadero por iniciar un acercamiento, prefiriendo esperar a que la ira del quinto custodio se apagara. Porque por mucho que hubiese querido negarlo, Shaka sabía en lo más profundo de su ser que Aiolia estaba furioso con él y que tenía motivo suficiente para estarlo.

Sin embargo, eso no hacía menos lamentable el distanciamiento. Por el contrario, en momentos como ese se percataba de lo distante que se mostraba Leo, de lo indiferente que era a la presencia de los demás. El único a quien miraba y por quien parecía sentir interés genuino era Milo. Durante todo ese tiempo ni una sola vez había vuelto su mirada en dirección de Shaka, quien permanecía en la periferia con actitud expectante.

El sonido de la lluvia era lo único que se escuchaba en esos momentos. Después de ver salir a la armadura de Sagitario en dirección del Templo Marino de Poseidón, Aiolia había permanecido en silencio, aparentemente resignado a permanecer en el Santuario al saber que incluso si él no podía ayudar a Seiya y los demás, Aiolos lo estaría haciendo.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente y todos permanecían alertas, extendiendo sus cosmos para poder percibir lo que ocurría durante la batalla que aún libraban los Santos de Bronce. Repentinamente un nuevo cosmos se encendió y el brillo de una armadura dorada salió en la misma dirección que la anterior.

Milo observó la estela dorada y por un momento su mirada brilló con evidente melancolía; sin embargo, su voz fue firme cuando habló:

—Creo que provino de la Casa de Acuario.

—Mu, eso debe ser… —Aiolia sintió la necesidad de apartar su mirada de Milo, por lo que se dirigió al Santo de Aries.

—Sí… Camus de Acuario.

Ninguno dijo nada más, pero para todos era evidente que el deseo del otrora Santo de Acuario era salvar a los Santos de Bronce, que en esos momentos se encontraban agonizantes y en necesidad de cualquier ayuda que pudieran requerir.

Mu elevó sus ojos al cielo y agradeció en silencio a Camus, lo mismo que a Aiolos, por ayudar a esos chicos cuando ellos no lo tenían permitido. Cuando su atención regresó a Milo y Aiolia se dio cuenta de que quizás ambos habrían preferido estar a solas, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Su mirada buscó a Shaka y entonces notó que el rubio lucía inusualmente pálido. En cualquier otra situación el Santo de Virgo se habría dado la media vuelta para regresar a su templo a meditar. Pero ahí estaba, esperando con ellos hasta que la lluvia cesó tan repentinamente como había comenzado.

El primero en regresar a su templo fue Shaka, quien simplemente asintió en dirección de Mu antes de emprender el camino hasta Virgo. Después, Aiolia se giró para comenzar a ascender por las escaleras con Milo a su lado.

—Dudo mucho que vengan directamente al Santuario, así que creo que lo más prudente es que regresemos a nuestros templos Mu.

Una vez que dejaron atrás Tauro, Milo miró de soslayo a Aiolia, quien a cada paso parecía más tenso. Entonces divisó el Templo de Virgo y comprendió el posible motivo de aquella actitud.

—No sé qué sucedió, y no tienes la obligación de decírmelo. Pero creo que deberías hablar con Shaka y resolver el asunto.

El aludido le observó con una de sus cejas arqueadas, pero segundos después su rostro adquirió el aspecto marcial que usaba antes de un enfrentamiento.

—Lo sé… créeme.

Cuando llegaron a Leo, Milo se detuvo un momento para despedirse del guardián del templo. Le tomó del antebrazo y depositó una suave palmada en su hombro. No hubo más palabras, no fueron necesarias.

Una vez que estuvo a solas, Aiolia comenzó a caminar alrededor del Templo de Leo. La idea de confrontar a Shaka hacía que la sangre en sus venas ardiera debido a la ira. Ni siquiera cuando había considerado al santo de Virgo como uno de los asesinos de su hermano le había visto con tanto resentimiento como en ese momento. Su ceño se frunció y entonces decidió que no tenía sentido aplazar la discusión.

El jardín del sexto templo lucía tan apacible como siempre, como si la terrible tormenta de unas horas atrás hubiera sido incapaz de tocar el pequeño edén. No obstante, las cristalinas gotas que colgaban de los sales gemelos creando destellos oscilantes, así como el sutil olor a tierra mojada, le dejaban en claro que la lluvia había estado presente.

Entre los árboles se encontraba la figura dorada de Shaka, resplandeciente y aparentemente imperturbable, como el cosmos que emanaba del rubio. Aiolia sintió su espalda enderezarse y su mandíbula tensarse ante la imagen frente a él, una muestra de que el Santo de Virgo no parecía preocuparse por lo que había sucedido. Quizás había sido una pérdida de tiempo ir a buscar a Shaka.

Apenas alcanzó a darse la media vuelta cuando escuchó la voz suave y grave del dueño del templo.

—Pensé que no querías verme… y que quizás no volvería a verte en este jardín.

Aiolia pasó saliva con dificultad. Porque sólo Shaka conseguía decir tanto con tan pocas palabras. Aún podía recordar con claridad el día en que había logrado vencer a Cronos, el alivio y la satisfacción experimentados al ver a Shaka ahí, esperándolo para llevarlo hasta Leo para que se recuperara. Después había buscado al Santo de Virgo y le había encontrado en ese jardín, para iniciar una conversación que daría paso a una costumbre entre ellos. Algo que Aiolia había considerado el inicio de una amistad.

—No voy a mentir, yo también lo pensé… aunque mi presencia aquí no significa nada.

La insinuación fue clara y creó una herida lancinante en su pecho, pero Shaka se quedó inmóvil ante la incertidumbre a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Nunca en su vida había estado en una situación similar, porque usualmente las dudas que tenía provenían de su interior, pero en esta ocasión todo parecía depender de otra persona. La sensación era perturbadora y Shaka aceptó en su mente que quizás por ese motivo siempre se había negado a establecer lazos demasiado profundos con otros humanos.

—Te equivocas, el que estés aquí implica tu deseo de hablar y que hay algo que te acongoja.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Desde cuándo sabes lo que quiero o lo que siento?

—Aiolia… —había algo suplicante en el tono usado por Shaka que sólo acrecentó la fría ira en Leo—. ¿No se supone que los amigos se conocen?

Ese último comentario terminó por arrancar un sonido gutural cargado de frustración por parte del aludido, quien avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta quedar frente a Shaka. Su voz resonó por el jardín semejante a un rugido:

—¡¡Eso mismo pensé yo!!  Pero es evidente que me equivoqué. —Aiolia logró tranquilizarse, pero su voz se tornó en un sonido seseante cargado de represalia—. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que fuiste tú quién ofreció primero su amistad? ¡¡Y te creí Shaka!! ¡¡Durante años te creí mientras me mentías!! ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que el Sumo Sacerdote era un impostor?! Es más… ¡¿Tan siquiera pensabas hacerlo?!

El cosmos de Aiolia permanecía bajo firme control, pero Shaka podía percibir la agresividad en él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supo cómo responder, porque en realidad nunca había pensado en compartir con el Santo de Leo todo cuanto sabía acerca de la situación en el Santuario. Se había mentido y había asumido que a Aiolia no le importaría la identidad del hombre a quien servía mientras fuera en nombre de la justicia, tal y como Shaka lo había hecho. Ahora era demasiado tarde para tratar de hacerle comprender  sus motivos.

Ante el silencio de Shaka, los orbes del quinto custodio se estrecharon y su ceño se frunció. Un bufido se le escapó de entre los labios y su cuerpo entero se inclinó al frente.

—La amistad se basa en dos principios muy importantes Shaka. Se basa en el respeto y la confianza. Durante todos estos años me mentiste, y al hacerlo, me has demostrado que nunca hubo ninguno de los dos. —Leo pausó y observó con creciente agitación la serenidad de su interlocutor—. ¿Qué puedes decir en tu defensa? ¿Me vas a hablar de justicia? ¡¡No puede haber justicia si no hay respeto!! ¡¡Eso es despotismo!!

Al final, la voz de Aiolia se había enronquecido, dejando adivinar una nota de tristeza que había causado una sensación de vacío y constricción en el pecho de Shaka. De repente recordó al adolescente irascible y desbordante de resentimiento que había sido Aiolia años antes. ¿Acaso él era la causa de semejante abominación? El guardián de Virgo tomó aire y aclaró su garganta antes de hablar en un susurro:

—Cometí un error Aiolia, lo admito. Pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer para redimirme, ya hice lo que consideré correcto en ese momento.

Desde luego que Leo comprendía lo que quería decir. Y quizás eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que recibiría por parte del rubio. Después de todo, Shaka había salvado al Fénix y le había permitido pasar por Virgo, pero eso no solucionaba nada de lo sucedido entre ellos.

—¿Y eso hará menos inútiles las muertes de todos los demás? ¡¡Un hombre completamente inocente murió por mi puño!! Infinidad de veces he tenido que acabar con la vida de mis oponentes, pero ese hombre no merecía morir. Porque no sólo me mentiste… defendiste a ese hombre cuando supe la verdad y fui a confrontarlo; y peor aún, permitiste que me controlara y que me convirtiera en una máquina asesina.

La mirada fulgente de Aiolia resultaba insondable debido al gran cúmulo de emociones en ella. Sus manos permanecían empuñadas a sus costados y sus dientes casi rechinaban debido al coraje que ardía en su interior.

—Estoy furioso contigo Shaka, pero lo más lamentable de todo es que me siento decepcionado. ¿Crees que cometiste una equivocación? No fuiste el único… el error también fue mío.

Las palabras quedaron impregnadas en el aire, así como aquello que no había dicho en voz alta, pero que el Santo de Virgo podía descifrar con facilidad. Aiolia se culpaba de haber confiado en él, y quizás incluso de haberlo considerado un amigo. Esa idea resultaba no sólo alarmante, sino descorazonadora.

Shaka se preguntó si tendría sentido explicarle lo difícil que había sido interponerse entre él y Saga. Por un momento había dudado, pero la certeza de que el resultado sería menos desastroso que haberle permitido enfrentarse al Santo de Géminis había sido motivo suficiente para encarar a Aiolia en esa ocasión. Ese fue quizás el hecho que terminó por convencerlo que sus dudas respecto a la legitimidad de Saga como Sumo Sacerdote estaban bien fundadas.

Después del ataque de Saga y de presenciar los cambios en la conducta de Aiolia, el conflicto en su interior se acrecentó hasta el punto en que las palabras de los Santos de Bronce terminaron por hacerle ver que había estado en un error al continuar apoyando a Saga. Pero todo eso no lo redimiría ante los ojos de Aiolia, al menos no en ese momento.

—Podría intentar explicarte, pero ¿realmente me quieres escuchar? ¿Tendría sentido que intentara hacerte comprender?

—Podrías intentarlo, pero dudo mucho que algo de lo que digas pueda cambiar los hechos. No sé si pueda perdonarte. Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que no voy a olvidar esto.

—¿Y todo lo demás?

La voz de Shaka sonó suave, pero a diferencia de su serenidad usual, había incertidumbre y cierta ansiedad subyacente que en otras circunstancias habría hecho sonreír a Aiolia, quien se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

—Tampoco. Pero eso no hace las cosas más sencillas y quiero pensar que entiendes por qué.

Desde la muerte de Aiolos nada le había afectado tanto y eso era algo que irritaba al Santo de Leo, porque en más de una ocasión se había prometido que nunca más dependería de nadie así, que no permitiría que su afecto por alguien más le causara semejante pena de nuevo.  Pero tarde se había dado cuenta del poder que le había proporcionado a Shaka cuando había aceptado su cercanía y esa oferta de amistad.

Sin embargo, pese al sinfín de emociones negativas que se agitaban en su interior, había podido encontrar un poco de paz al encarar a Shaka de ese modo. Además, saber que no era el único afectado resultada oscuramente satisfactorio.

—No sé si podré considerarte un camarada o un amigo después de esto. Es muy pronto aún y hay cosas más importantes… hay una guerra en ciernes.

—Entonces sabes que esta ocasión podríamos no…

—¡Basta! No hablaremos de eso, no ahora. Será mejor que me marche.

El silencio de Shaka fue suficiente respuesta, pero cuando estuvo a punto de darse la media vuelta para partir, el otro abrió sus ojos con lentitud, dedicándole una mirada resignada y quizás ¿triste?

—¿Te estás despidiendo?

El rostro de Aiolia expresó su incredulidad ante aquella pregunta y por un momento su respiración se detuvo. De nueva cuenta Shaka preguntaba algo más con esas sencillas palabras. Durante años habían adquirido el hábito de intercambiar promesas antes de las batallas. Aún recordaba a Cronos preguntándole si habían terminado las despedidas, así como la respuesta que le había dado y que había reafirmado incontables veces. Shaka y él nunca se despedían porque no estaban dispuestos a morir, sólo intercambiaban promesas que después renovaban.

Aiolia entrecerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza en un movimiento negativo. Cuando abrió sus orbes se permitió por unos segundos perderse en los irises celestes de Shaka antes de apartar su mirada.

—En este momento no puedo hacerte ninguna promesa. Pero este no es un adiós, Shaka.

Sin decir más el Santo de Leo se giró y comenzó a salir del jardín en dirección de su templo. Shaka le observó partir sin cerrar sus párpados, deseando grabar esa imagen en caso de que fuera la última vez que viera a Aiolia en su templo.

Durante toda su vida había sido consciente que errar era una característica inherente al ser humano, y siendo uno estaba destinado a cometer equivocaciones. Sin embargo, nunca había considerado que sus errores pudieran causar tanta pena a alguien más, reflejándose al mismo tiempo y con semejante intensidad en su propia persona.


End file.
